


祭神

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘源/张若昀警告：龙族双茎源，人族双性昀，催Q/发Q，产乳，孕车说明：总而言之就是一个不停做i做到上瘾做到孕吐做到产奶最后生下崽崽再不断循环上述内容的故事
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: 可以一读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘源/张若昀  
> 警告：龙族双茎源，人族双性昀，催Q/发Q，产乳，孕车  
> 说明：总而言之就是一个不停做i做到上瘾做到孕吐做到产奶最后生下崽崽再不断循环上述内容的故事

今天是他出嫁的日子。

镇上举办了隆重的祭祀仪式，他被换上了蚕丝织造的白衣，被戴上了透石和金箔串成的饰品。冰凉的织物像风一样盖在他的身上，从头发一路妆点至脚尖的珠宝叮铃作响。他全身都被打扮得很好，唯有双脚光着没有穿鞋子，因为祭司说神不喜欢别人践踏他的领地。

他想他应该没有在心里嘟囔了一句矫情。因为他们都说神能听到人心中所想，他若真的这么放肆，估计早就被神罚了。但也说不准有可能是离得太远所以神没听清，毕竟镇里常常在暗地咒骂神的人其实也有不少，现在不都活得好好的吗。不知道神的能听到多远的声音呢？他有些好奇地想着，甚至想得有些出神，连自己什么时候被抬进了山里都不知道。而当他回过神的时候，周围的景色已经变成了一片树林。高不见顶的大树几乎要挡尽天上的光。他不喜欢地皱了皱眉，所幸这一段路没有走得太久，很快他就看到尖棱光秃的山顶，数不清的巨石蛮横压砸玻璃在土地上，仿佛生生将原本葱郁的山林砸得只剩一片荒芜，唯有坚韧的杂草还在夹缝中求存。

无路可走的前方阻断了队伍的脚步，他们便将他在此处放下。领队的祭司对他装模作样地做了几个天知道究竟是祝福还是恶诅的祭礼，然后交给他一根挂着银铃的拄拐。他说，神只认铃声，铃声对了的人，才能成功登上山顶，拜见神明。

然而不知为何，他却觉得这话听着很别扭。神有那么笨么，只会听铃声？还是他过于聪明，只用听铃声？但不管答案是什么，指望这群人告诉自己都是不可能的了。他转身看向嶙峋的山石，那根本无从下脚的为难让他真想立刻掉头离开这里。只是看看身后被踩得一片泥泞的山路，再看看面前干燥突棱的石堆，心里万分嫌弃的他还是选择了相较容易接受的巨石，拄着拐一步一步地开始往上爬。

没有草木遮挡的山顶风刮得有些大，自小就没出过村的他有些不习惯地用手挡着风沙困难前行。只可惜过于飘逸的衣服总是在扰乱他的脚步，那仿佛要带他飞起来的薄布如翅膀一样在他身后拉扯，然而轻如蝉翼的丝布又不能真的承受他的重量。无奈他只好收紧衣服试图在自己身上打个结绑紧，然后再抓着巨石略显狼狈地继续往上攀爬。

坚硬的秃石硌着赤裸的脚底惹出一阵阵尖锐的疼痛，还从试过光脚走路，更别提爬山的他简直被硌得知觉都要模糊了。彻底磨红的脚心甚至都有些破皮地渗着猩红的血点。他又苦又怜地捂着自己的双腿吹气安抚，忍不住有些哀怨地瞪着那看似不远却还是有一段距离的漆黑洞口。

拐上的铃铛已经被风刮得响得老半天了，那刺耳的声音震得他都快有点受不了，山顶那位若不是聋的估计也早该听到。那既然听到了，明知道有人在上山，就不能出来搭把手把他给带上去吗？吝啬鬼！

心里有怨气的人仿佛一下忘记了神的听心术。他小声嘟囔着，嘴里心里一同埋怨着开始消极怠工。他甚至又开始思考现在回头离开的可行性，可看着身下这一失足就会摔得粉身碎骨的石壁，他又害怕得只能往上爬。好歹前面的路还比较缓和不是。

等到终于攀上山顶的时候，脚底生疼的人已经快要连站都站不稳了。他不断吸着气，全身重量都压在手里的拄拐上，仿佛一瘸子般一轻一重地缓步前行。他来到了那个山洞边，有些不确定地朝里面大喊了一声，然而等待片刻，回应他的始终只有风送出来的回音。

“我去……”那群老混蛋不会是骗人的吧？一想到自己可能是被丢到了山上直接等死，他就忍不住又加大了音量喊了一声。同时他决定直接进洞查看清楚，便又拄着拐一瘸一瘸地往里走着。

隐约能看见有光的山洞十分安静，从洞口开始就感觉砌得过于平整的石壁应该不是山上本来就有的。这种明显经过人为打磨的内壁，让他记起镇里有关神的一些传说。神并非一开始就诞生在此处，而是在一个狂风骤雨的日子带着神怒降临的。他御风而来，卷着无数巨石从天而降。他占山为王，残暴的杀戮屠尽了山顶一切栖息的生灵。他说他要珠宝玉石绫罗绸缎，他还说他要世间极乐后代延绵，锐利的尖爪抵在当时山下小村村长脆弱的脖子上，身后的土地上，一道蜿蜒深壑的血河流淌在他甩摆的长尾下。从此他们达成了契约，神保佑一方风调雨顺五谷丰登，人虔心祭奉助他繁衍生息。

然而数十代人的变迁过去了，小村已成了一方名镇，神却依然不得后嗣。警告甚至于惩罚的神怒开始越发频繁地降至他们的身上。于是曾经二十年一次的祭神大典如今已被缩减到五年小祭十年大祭。而今天，正是那小祭的日子。

说到小祭和大祭的区别，其实与人们纳妾和娶妻的区别有些类似，但又不太一样。虽然都是献给神的祭品，但小祭品通常是镇民们不愿接纳或留下的人，只有大祭品才是祭司们精挑细选的配婚人选。所以小祭实际就是旧时的活葬，镇里的人不过是给自己找了个更冠冕的说法。这也是为什么，明明是出嫁，小祭品却永远身着白衣佩戴素金首饰，因为葬服的样式便是如此。

而由于小祭品都是未经挑选的，所以祭奉给神之后，往往会被直接吃掉。就算能侥幸活下来，一般也撑不过五年后的大祭。没想到一转眼自己就只剩最多五年的寿命了，山洞里困难前行的人突然就有点想笑。真不知道这位神到底长什么模样，会不会一上来就直接把他给吃了？

“喂！这洞里到底有没有人——”  
“你脚怎么了？”  
“啊啊啊啊！！”

突如其来的背后音吓得人一个弹起又踩到一旁的硬石于是直接跌倒在地，他又慌又疼地捂着自己出血的脚底，情绪激动地直接朝来人大喊了一句：“你谁啊！”

站在面前的男人似是不悦地皱了皱眉头，他伸手随意一挥，迎着洞内光珠散发的柔光一步步靠近了他。这时才明白男人身份的人顿时有些紧张起来，他下意识地抱紧了手里的拄拐，双腿蹭擦着地面努力把自己缩成一团。但男人却抓住了他的脚踝往上一提，吓得他差点整个人后仰在地，虽然现在双臂撑地的模样也差不了多少。

“你自己爬上来的？”男人问着眉头皱得更紧了。瑟缩着的人难免害怕地想把脚抽回去，可又不敢真的用力以免触动神怒。

“不不然呢——”他小心翼翼地回答着，同时慢慢地屈起了膝盖试图把脚收回来。可谁知道这时男人又突然放开了他改去抓他另一只脚，毫无防备的他连藏都没来得及藏就又被人抓住了脚踝拉起腿。顿时一阵憋屈的他忍不住在心里腹诽，这神是有什么毛病，看人就爱看脚底板吗？

男人瞪了他一眼，用力地拽着他的脚踝把人拉到面前然后拦腰抱起。又被吓一跳的人连忙抓紧了他的衣服，等被抱着走了两步之后才猛然记起神能听心。

我去！那这！

他瞪大了眼睛惊恐地看着面前的男人，吓得血色都没了的模样倒是让神觉得好玩地笑了出声。

“怕我？”男人问着把人放在铺着软垫的榻上。

这看不出是床还是椅子的东西让人不敢轻举妄动，他只得紧张地攀着边缘，磕巴地回道：“你是神、还吃人呢……我不怕你、怕谁……”

“那你还敢在心里骂我？”男人挑眉问道，一只手托住来人的双踝抬起他的腿，又查看了一眼伤口后忍不住皱眉啧了一声。

“谁让你自己爬山的，不知道摇铃让我去接吗？”

“他、他们也没说呀！”榻上的人惊得大张嘴道。不是，敢情他这罪都白受了吗！？而且——“我摇了呀，这破铃都快把我震聋了，你不也没来吗？”

“你们的时间不对，我那会儿刚出去了。”

“那你怪我！”

男人瞪了一眼有些过于放肆的人，一下就把人吓得脖子都快缩进衣服里了。

“谁知道你这么笨，不会在山下等着吗？”

被嫌弃的人不满地撅了撅嘴唇，忍不住嘟囔道：“那得等到什么时候，你今儿要是不回来了呢？”

男人轻笑了一声，似乎没跟他生气。他拿起一旁的铜制水壶，用清水冲洗着染尘受伤的双脚。伤口的刺激惹得人轻轻地抽了一口气，本能有些退缩的双脚一收一收地卷着脚趾头，那显然从未下过地的柔嫩双足散发着奶白的色泽，肉肉的脚底看起来弹性十足，勾得男人忍不住用手轻捏了一下。

怕痒的人霎时就想抽回腿躲避，可惜男人抓得很紧，他就是成功缩了一下也没能从他手里挣脱。男人抬起了面前的双足凑到面前，这个姿势让他榻上的人渐渐坐不稳地往后倒了一些。他紧张地观察着男人的动作，像是在害怕什么，当他看到男人张嘴伸出舌头的时候，整个人吓得几乎就要倒在榻上。

“你、你干什么！你别吃我！”害怕的人用力地扭着双腿想从男人手里挣脱。可男人反而将他拽得更近更紧。粗糙的舌头轻轻地舔上了流血的伤口，鲜血的腥甜勾引着他的食欲让他慢慢加大了力度甚至用上牙齿啃咬。怕极了的人几乎绷紧了全身的肌肉，但预料之中的疼痛却没有袭来，反而是一股麻麻的酥痒顺着他的伤口一路钻进了他的身体。

忽然有些不解的人忍不住低头去看男人的动作，却发现他只是在不停舔弄轻咬自己的足心，那仿佛都被他舔热的地方渐渐变得又酸又麻，就连他的双腿都跟着使不上力一样泛起阵阵麻刺。

“别、舔了——”不习惯这种感觉的人实在是有些受不住。尤其当他发现这种奇怪的酥痒开始袭上他敏感的下体时，那令人羞耻的反应实在是让他不得不叫停。

玩得正起劲的男人勾着舌头轻扫了一下已经愈合的足心，初生的皮肤极度敏感地带起了一声喘息，这般反应让他玩味地勾起了嘴角。他拽着手里的双足拉开人的双腿盘在自己腰上，一手托着他的臀部，一手抓着他的后颈便把人整个抱起挂在身上。再度受惊的人本能地张开了嘴喘气，却被男人顺势吻住了双唇攻城掠池。还从未跟人做过这些事的处子反应青涩又可爱，不断哼出的呜呜声活像一只求饶的小动物，被动地随着他的挑逗战栗纠缠的舌头可口得像是一块甜糕。

尝过味道后越发满意的男人按住人的臀部用力磨蹭着他的下身，在激起他一阵战栗的快感后却又突然松手将人扔进了水池里。毫无防备的人连一声惊呼都没来得及出口就直接沉入了水底，惊慌的他不断地挥舞着四肢试图跃出水面，却突然感觉脚踝被什么用力一拽，紧接着一阵冰凉疙瘩的触感便顺着他的大腿一路盘上了腰腹。而就在他以为自己即将断气溺亡的时候，却又有一股蛮力提着他的腰将他从水里带出。顿时咳嗽不止的人狼狈地抓住了身上唯一的依靠，在看到男人脸上尚未消失的龙鳞和水下粗壮的龙尾时吓得一下就想推开他。

可男人却先一步按着他的后脑再度吻了上来，比起刚才更加激烈的舔吻勾起人体内一阵疯狂的炽热。这着火一般的热烫烧得人开始脱力乱神，渴望着降温的他本能地蹭上了男人冰凉的身体，任由他将自己抱到岸边扯开他金贵的素玉腰带。散落的珠宝滴滴答答地打在地上沉入池底，湿透的丝衣完全透明地贴合在他身上。那沉闷湿黏的触感让他不自觉地挣扎了起来，被揉乱的布料逐渐袒露出微拱的双乳和修长的双腿，湿泞的下体在一片湿透的遮羞布中战栗着抖个不停。

“一个吻就让你湿成这样。”男人轻挑地说着，双指并拢顺着他小巧的肉茎一路揉上阴户，粗暴的动作一下就激得人从地上挺起了腰臀，颤抖的穴口又紧接溅出了一股淫液。

“啧，你真是处子吗？这反应都快赶上镇里那群妓女了。”

“你怎么、还知道妓——呃啊——”

突然的插入让人瞬间失声绷紧了身体，被破开的穴道流出了鲜嫩的血液，随着男人缓慢地用力的挺动，融进淫液在他体内摩擦不停。

“就你们给我送的这些人，没一个耐操的，还不如找妓女好玩。”男人说着抓起了人的双腿压在胸前，挺动的下身快速操干着血润柔嫩的穴道，丝毫没有怜惜地大开大合狠插着。若不是他那根尚未插入的勃起正紧贴着敏感的阴核用力碾压，初经人事的处子怕是也没办法这般一直喷水滋润着他的狰狞迎合他的侵犯。

然而对于从未有过经验的人，这样的玩弄显然过于激烈。充血肿胀的阴核早就被男人的粗硬干得高潮不停，抽搐的下体不断地炸开凶猛的快感一路袭上心脏，那几乎叫人发疯的情潮又爽又痛，从不知道性爱是这般折磨痛爽的人被干得哭喊不停，敏感的身体甚至都没撑过半轮就失控地去了。

温热的淫水一股接一股地喷射在敏感的龟头上，那舒爽的快感让男人战栗地吸了一口气，拉起身下人的胳膊就把人挂在身上，重新调整了位置的双茎抵住他湿热的双穴，猛一挺身就彻底把人钉在了阴茎上。一下被彻底填满的人难以适应地哑叫了出声，生涩的双穴都用力咬紧了体内的粗长，那销魂的加倍快感让男人笑赞了一声，手紧握着怀里人的窄腰便用力地挺干起来，专挑他受不了的地方大举进攻。

才刚潮喷过一次的人哪里受得了这样的肆虐，脆弱的宫颈被硕大的龟头干得几乎要开口，紧涩的后穴也因为男人体液的催情作用而变得湿润麻刺起来。红肿的豆粒被粗硬的耻毛磨得又爽又疼，勃起的肉茎紧贴着男人的胯骨顶弄磨蹭。一瞬间下身的所有脆弱都被男人紧紧地握在手里任意摆弄，那时快时慢时而深入时而浅插的操干简直要磨人完全发疯。

可明知他已经快要不行了，男人却还是强硬地吻着他的双唇让他吞下春药般的龙涎，立马就烧得更旺的情欲简直叫他嗓子都要烧干。全身的水液在那一刻仿佛都涌向了下身，酸麻的穴心抽搐地吮吸着男人，热烫的潮水汹涌不停地喷射浇盖着他的阴茎。

“水还挺多，不错。”男人显然对人的敏感度和反应都十分地满意，就是不知道这人耐不耐操，毕竟他最讨厌那种干两下就晕过去的弱坯子。不过看这人都已经连续去了两次了，都还没有要昏却的意思，也许他可以期待一下。

想着男人便稍稍放慢了速度，似是要故意拉长这次难能挑起他兴趣的交欢。一下回神了些的人双手紧紧地攀着他的肩膀随着他的动作一颤一颤地抖动着身子。那挺在他胸前的双乳柔软而富有弹性，恰恰能一手握住的大小不算特别丰满但也不小了，尤其对于他双儿的身体来说，俨然可以称得上是“巨乳”。男人肆意地握住两团软肉玩弄起来，手指反复嵌进细嫩的皮肤里感受那极佳的吸附感，又故意挤压着它们感受内里的弹性。然后他又捏住两颗乳头轻轻往外拉了拉，微弱的疼痛伴随着快感惹得人突然紧缩了一下，暧昧的吮吸感夹得男人很是舒服，便继而专心地欺负起这两颗小豆粒，不断地用手指揉捏拨弄，甚至用上指甲坏心地刮蹭刺激。

“唔、疼——嗯！”被玩得厉害的人湿透了眼睛可怜地呻吟出声，跪坐在他身上的双腿抵着地面不断磨蹭，奶白的膝盖都已经微微有些发红，让人一时搞不清他究竟是上面疼还是下面疼。但比起他疼不疼这件事，男人更关心的还是他爽不爽。眼看着他越是揉得用力，这包裹着他的双穴就变得越是兴奋，那就是明知道这人可能受不住，他也不会怜惜地就此停下放过他。毕竟侍奉神灵是祭品的职责，从来就只有他们花心思讨好取悦自己的份，他什么时候需要去在乎他们的感受了。

想着男人便直接扯住人的头发后拉逼他挺起胸来，他贪婪地张嘴咬住细腻的胸肉，下身再度恢复凶狠的节奏一顿猛干。硕大的冠部不断勾蹭着颗粒感的敏感带，饱胀的精囊用力拍打着白嫩的双臀，狰狞的血管摩擦着兴奋的嫩肉，逐渐开始膨胀的欲望进一步撑满着紧致的穴道。

“怎、呜！不要、怎么了！”完全不知道发生了什么的人惊慌地叫了出声，那突然在体内鼓起凸起的颗粒感让他怕极地收紧了双穴，然而正当他想抬腰逃离，却被突然的勾刮吓得一下坐了回去。从未想过龙族的阴茎还能长成这模样的他慌得几乎哭出了声，然而他越是要逃，男人就将他抓得越紧，他用力扣住他的腰钉在自己的阴茎上，牙齿叼住了他的乳尖反复吮吸咬食。他用过度刺激的快感和疼痛同时摧残着他的底线，膨胀成球形的龟头带着凸起和毛刺反复地蹂躏着他的宫口，翻起逆鳞的柱身来回摩蹭着嫩肉。那几乎要把他操坏的双茎大开大合地在他穴道里用力抽插，止不住的潮喷打得两人下身一片淫湿，彻底炸裂的快感直冲上他大脑，在男人终于咬着他的胸射出来时几乎毁掉了他所有的神智。

痉挛不停的身体已经濒临被玩坏地喷射出大股的潮水，淫液和精液的对冲又进一步加剧了高潮带来的快感。已经哭得嗓子都干哑的人浑身湿透地瘫软在男人怀里，紧得不会放松的双穴用力地榨取着浓稠的龙精，即使已经吸尽了最后一滴，也依然地吮吸着咬住根部舍不得松嘴。但也怪不得他身体淫荡，不过是高潮过后的穴道在龙精的浸淫下不会轻易平复抽搐，吸满了精液的穴肉甚至可能会变得更加兴奋。而这种嫩肉包覆着阴茎抖动挤压的快感向来是男人事后放松的享受之一，所以即使他的身体不主动这样做，男人也会想办法让他这样做。

已经很久没遇到过这么合胃口的祭品，男人心情大好地把人抱回床上安置下来。他脱掉了这人身上的素色丝衣，又摘掉他身上一些过于寡味的饰品，然后翻出床边的长串金饰，先给他换上一只坠红宝耳圈，又给他戴上一条精致的碎金红短项链，然后在他腰上系上一串短穗编织腰链，接着在他一侧的大腿扣上一个挂着牵着一根细链和两个“指环”的腿环，最后，男人终于拿起那两个“指环”套在了他的肉茎上，一个置于根部，一个卡在冠沟，多出的一段细链连着一枚微长的钝头金针，金针没入铃口插至底部，双环收紧勒住了他的肉茎。从此他的一切欲望都掌控在男人的手中，无论是痛苦还是欢愉，都是神予他的赏赐。

“你叫什么名字？”

“张、若昀——”

“我叫刘源，记住这个名字了。”


	2. Chapter 2

二

刘源是一条生于海底的神龙，掌管风雨，属阴，因此身上总是凉冰冰的。张若昀以前不怕热，可自从他的身体吸了龙精，就总时不时地能感觉到有一股燥热翻腾在体内，让他总想往刘源身上靠。

最初这种情况只发生在他梦睡之时，像是他被刘源夺走了处子之身的那个晚上。那晚他本来睡得极沉，被折腾了一个白天的身体累得实在是动弹不得，若不是刘源残忍地告诫他“想活下去就撑着别晕过去”，他估计在第二轮床上交欢的时候就已经昏了。然而强拉着神智保持清醒的后果就是，被贪欢的神翻来覆去地一遍遍操到失禁，操到失神，操到过度敏感的身体已经到了一碰就去的地步。

那天做到后面的时候张若昀觉得自己的身体都变得不属于他自己了，吸饱了龙精的他从里到外都在翻涌着情欲，不管做多少次都无法满足的欲望甚至会变得越来越凶猛。饥渴的双穴只要一吃进男人的粗长就舍不得松嘴，而那仿佛永远不会颓软的双茎也乐得一直疼爱他。做到最后一轮的时候他的高潮已经完全停不下来，抽搐着持续喷水的双穴激得男人爽快不已，一直到男人终于决定暂告一段落允许他睡觉时，他的身体也依然一直着喷溅着淫液取悦男人的双茎。

但好在后来他还是迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。刘源的床铺似是垫了很多层柔软的布料，还从来没睡过这样舒服地方的他一经入眠就立刻坠入了梦里。晴朗的蓝天，清澈的小河，河边有他和其他小孩一起玩耍的身影，那是他快乐的童年时光。记忆中自己第一次参加祭神典礼也是小祭，那年的他八岁，跟在母亲的身后好奇地张望着被抬在椅子上一路往山里去的祭品。那一年的祭品很多，因为前一阵子镇里的祭司们闹了分裂，具体的事他不清楚，只是听大人们提起过一些，好像是原本的大祭司被杀了，他的所有的家人都被抓起来准备当作祭品供奉给神。他不认识大祭司家里的所有人，但他认识大祭司的孩子，那是他最好的玩伴，而他也确实在祭品里看到他了。那个时候他原本想叫住他的，可是母亲捂住了他的嘴将他拖进巷子里。母亲跟他说，被当作小祭品送走的人，都是镇子的敌人，千万不能跟他们扯上关系。那时候的他对这些话还似懂非懂，直到后来他的性别分化出现了问题，身边人看他的眼光越来越奇怪，就连母亲都渐渐地疏远他甚至直接将他送到祭司家。他才明白，原来这就是和敌人断绝关系的意思。

小镇不需要一个既是男人又是女人的怪物，之前祭司们是看在他还没有成年的份上，愿意再给他最后的机会等待他发育完全，然而到了成年之时，他的身体也依旧是这样一半一半，祭司们别无选择，只能将他作为祭品供奉给神，祈求神能助他改过一切，重头再来。

重头再来是不可能了，投胎转世还靠谱一些。这群老不死的心里在想什么他怎么会不知道，这么些年来他们看他的眼神早就把话都说透了。只是他还真有点好奇，这些家伙整天把自己不要的东西供奉给神，难道就不会触犯神怒吗？

这位神，感觉还挺好说话的。

然而等他真的上了山，他却发现神其实并不好说话，他只是不在意。这大概是神蔑视众生的本能，尽管他依赖人繁衍后代，却根本不把人当一回事，被送上山的祭品对神来说，都只是他用来取乐的玩物。这位神喜淫乐，所以只要稍有姿色，就是男人也曾被他压在身下承欢，至于双儿和女人就更不用说了。只是神欲过强，凡人之躯根本难以负荷，再加上神喜新厌旧，所以上山的祭品少有能活过五年的。

可今天交欢的时候，神对他说了，只要他能撑过这一晚不晕过去，他就不杀他。他希望神不会食言。他为了活下去可是费了不少的劲，过去十八年里别说是承欢了，就连自亵都没有过的身体，一下子就被玩得淫乱不堪。那些惊人的刺激快感，还有让他疯狂的旺盛情欲，永远无法被满足的瘙痒感，只要一停下就又开始渴求的贪欲……不过是短短一天而已，他的身体竟然就已经发生了这么大的变化。这要真的天天被操个不停，他定会成为神的奴隶，一生雌伏在他身下摇尾承欢。

想到这里，他仿佛又感觉到了熟悉的情欲翻腾。即使是在梦里，他也逃不过神的掌控而感到一阵炽热饥渴。他只能卑微地寻求神的安抚，在梦中跟着情欲的指引贴上神冰凉的身躯。湿润的双穴瑟缩着吮吸起粗长的双茎，他乖巧地磨蹭着，积极地吞吐着，收紧着屁股主动去让神蹭上他的敏感带。淫荡的呻吟从他唇间溢出，越发潮热的身体紧紧地缠上了神的身体。他如此卖力地讨好着，贪吃的穴道抽搐着吮吸不断冒出前液的欲望，只是为了要得到神的奖赏。

终于他的付出得到了回报，突然收紧在腰上的力度带着有力的操干狠狠地顶上了他的穴心，那激烈绽开的快感凶猛地冲击着他的身体让他止不住地轻颤。本能又开始恐惧的身体不由自主地想要逃离，他翻身抓紧了柔软的床单，却被男人顺势压在了床上无处可逃。不知是否醒了过来的男人一边啃咬着他的后颈，一边揉着他的软胸用力挺动，每一次都全部抽出又尽根没入的粗硬干得他阵阵酸麻，战栗不停的穴心瑟缩着喷溅出淫液，那滋润的快感激发着男人的欲望让他越发卖力地操干起来。

又一次开始变形的阴茎刮得他忍不住哭吟出声，可怕的毛刺粗暴地蹂躏着脆弱柔嫩的宫口，几乎要将那处磨坏一般，而翘起的逆鳞反复摩擦后穴的敏感带，那酥麻酸爽的快感几乎叫他硬得开始滴水。然而被金环和金针束缚着的肉茎却始终得不到发泄，那被堵得阵阵麻刺的折磨让他忍不住湿了双眼。这时，男人偏勾着他的腰将他从床上抱起，残忍的大手揉捏拉扯着他红肿的乳头，另一只则握住他的肉茎套弄起来。

“不——！”

难受极的人甚至直接在梦里哭叫了出声，他神智不清地求饶着，一双腿跪不住地直打颤。然而紧抓着他的神却无情地忽视了他一切的诉求，他只顾着自己的欢愉尽情地侵犯着柔嫩的肉穴，狰狞的双茎残暴地折磨着他的敏感带，再配合着手上的动作一次又一次地将怀里人生生逼上绝顶的高潮，然后终于痛快地在他体内射出积蓄的龙精。至于这人那被束缚的欲望，神是不会去理的。因为在神的领地里，可以用阴茎高潮的只能是他一个，其他的人，都只配在他身下雌伏，一生受他掌控。

情欲暂时宣泄过后张若昀便结束了梦境再度陷入了沉睡。这一次他睡得总算是安稳，再次睁眼时已经可以感觉到有光从水池顶上的天坑洒落下来。一想到自己昨晚是带着一身龙精入睡的，张若昀就想要起来洗个澡。然而他刚一动，就能感觉到刘源的阴茎在体内擦出一片惊人的快感。生怕自己又会再度发情的他不敢磨蹭，咬着牙猛一抽身就将那粗长从体内滑出。一下空虚了的双穴大口地吸进了微凉的空气，那酥痒难耐的感觉差点让他想用手去蹭一蹭。

没想到自己的身体居然会一夜之间变得如此饥渴，张若昀强忍着涌上鼻头的酸楚咬紧牙关，来到石壁后的水池准备清洗身体。然而昨天的落水告诉他这个池子很可能是深不见底的，现在已经没有力气去游泳的他不敢轻易下水，就只好坐在池边捧着水一点一点洗擦自己。其实早在昨晩刘源射在他身上的时候，那些东西就已经被他涂开吸收在他体内了，所以现在除了被过度内射的穴道，他的身上根本就找不到一点龙精痕迹。而这一番擦洗，反而撩起了那些已经根种在他体内的情欲，让他又不自觉地挺起了双乳并流出淫水。

一阵羞耻的张若昀实在是对这样的自己有点没眼看，他涨红着脸咬着嘴唇岔开双腿踩在池边，手指沾上池水一点点探入双穴去抠挖里面残存的龙精。指腹蹭过敏感带时的快感让他止不住一阵轻颤，越发潮湿的肉穴让他有些找不着力度地胡乱戳刺着。阵阵的钝痛夹杂着扭曲的快感让他呼吸越发的急促，就连不曾被触碰过的阴核都跟着兴奋地开始战栗起来。眼看自己刮了半天结果也只刮出淫液来，有些自暴自弃地人便忍不住一个深入直戳穴心，顿时一阵激烈的麻刺让他哑叫着喷出了潮水，连带着一同从深处流出的龙精一起顺着他的手指不断地溢出穴口。

至此总算是清洗干净的张若昀失神地垂下了双腿沉入水里，他本意只是扶着岸边把自己泡着再冲洗一遍，却在借力要起身的时候感到腰上一紧，随后他就被生生拽离了岸边落入一个冰凉却让他瞬间沸腾的拥抱。

“谁准你自亵了？”醒来的神愠怒地咬着他的脖子发问，现出原形的龙尾卷缠着他的一条大腿往旁侧拉开。

“我没有、我只是、洗一下——”

“谁准你洗澡了？”神闻言似乎更加愤怒地掐住了他的乳头。

“我给你的一切，你都只能接受！”

“再有下次，你知道后果是什么！”

愤怒的神一下现出了他的真身，骇人的利齿和尖爪吓得人不敢随意乱动。然而不断下沉的身体还是叫张若昀慌乱地挣扎了起来。意要惩罚他的神明一下将他拖拽至池底，无法呼吸的凡人求饶地憋住了气拼命摇头。可神龙只是用力地一爪按在他的胸口，顿时泄气的人瞪大了眼睛吐出了绝望的泡沫。但在这时他却突然感觉到有一股火烧的感觉在胸口被踩的地方迅速蔓延着全身，紧接着他发现自己恢复了呼吸，只是他还在水里，还在神龙的桎梏之下。

他看到自己的身体被神龙卷着从水底托起，冰凉的鳞片刮蹭着敏感的侧腰一路盘上他的胸口。身体完全悬空的人总下意识地想去抓点什么，他不安地抱紧了粗壮龙身，双腿踢打着想找到一个可以让他立起的支点。可这时他却突然感到有什么熟悉的可怕抵住了自己的下体，化回原形后的神龙身型粗长威壮，连带着那挺立的双茎尺寸都要胀大一圈。以他半男半女的双儿身体，要接纳他人型时候的粗壮就已经吃力，这尺寸过于骇人的原形，怎么可能进得来。然而一心要做的神龙是不会考虑他的想法，更何况这本来就是一次惩戒，他就是要让男人明白，在神的领域，只有神是唯一的主宰。

粗大的顶端插入狭窄的阴穴时，张若昀仿佛又被人破处了一次，那撕裂般的疼痛随着龙根的不断深入几乎要将他彻底撑坏。然而预料的血污并没有在水里出现，依旧完好的肉壁只是努力地适应着，随着神龙缓慢而有力的抽插一点点升腾起扭曲的快感，直到慢慢放松让神龙可以自由驰骋。这时他又感觉到那些可怕的逆鳞在柔嫩的穴道里肆意地搔刮起来，酸麻的快感伴随着前方阴核被擦蹭蹂躏的刺激叫他爽得战栗不已。

越发湿润的阴穴紧紧地绞住了粗硬的龙根，微张的宫口在渐渐凸起的毛刺中又一次轻易被干到高潮。抽搐的下体于是用力地吸咬住粗壮的龙根，迅速蔓延至全身的快感让他情不自禁地抱紧了龙身开始放荡磨蹭。柔软的胸肉压住了坚硬的龙鳞来回揉弄，挺立的乳尖又爽又怕地刮着鳞片的间隙自我取悦。

眼看这惩罚都快要变成奖励，神龙便怒震着加大了身下挺动速度，过于粗长的龙茎几乎每一下都尽可能全部插入至狭窄的软穴，坚硬的龟头碾压着柔软的宫口，用力的操干顶的宫腔都有些变形，甚至可以在柔软的小腹上看到龙根插入又抽出的模样来。

至此已经分不清到底是舒爽还是痛苦的张若昀只有种自己大概真要被干坏的错觉，那操得他浑身都在颤抖双穴高潮不断的龙根已经把他的脑子都给操糊涂了。现在的他已经顾不上什么羞耻矜持，也顾不上什么疼痛快感，一心只求解脱他的用尽全力地抱紧了身前的龙身哀求讨饶。尽管他在水中一点声音都发不出来，但他知道他内心崩溃的哭声和哀鸣都已经被神龙全部听去了。

在高潮终于袭来的时候，剧烈的快感冲击几乎真的让他直接昏死过去。可在恍惚之间，他却又感觉到男人咬住了他的嘴唇吮吸纠缠，紧接着他被抱出了水池放置在一旁的石椅上。渐渐回神的他后怕地抓紧了男人的衣服战栗发抖，被灌得微微鼓起来的小腹还在不停地往外喷挤着龙精。

经过这一次惩罚，不管是刘源还是张若昀，都知道他以后再也不敢触犯神怒。作为祭品想活下去，他就必须要让神看到他存在的价值。变得听话的是一个，学会讨好是一个，当然更重要的还是完成神一直以来的心愿，替他繁衍子嗣。

只不过，以他这样的身体真的可以做到吗？

张若昀正有些不确定地想着，就听到头顶传来一个低沉的嗓音。

“只要你虔心侍奉，神一定会满足你的愿望。”

张若昀僵在原地，双眼微微瞪大。那一刻凡人终于明白了，原来所有的一切，都只是神的一个游戏。谁生谁死，谁去谁留，都只在他一念之间。


	3. Chapter 3

三

上山一段日子过后，张若昀发现山上的生活其实也是挺有趣的。而刘源和张若昀生活了一段日子后也发现，这个人远比他想象的有趣。

张若昀嘴馋，以往那些祭品遇到山里的珍奇异兽都是一个劲地躲，就他，不要命地追。张若昀还嗜酒，在这座山的背面，有一个藏在深处的酒池，是刘源自己开山凿出来的，他平时有事没事就爱在里面现出原形边游边喝，结果有一回他刚从池里冒出头来，就看到喝得醉醺醺的张若昀在朝他傻笑。那时候他才知道，为什么最近一阵子自己总能在他身上闻到酒香。

但刘源想，张若昀身上最吸引他的地方，还是因为他的坦率。他嘴上说的跟心里想的从来都是一样的，这种品性在人类身上其实很少见。以往的那些祭品，个个面上对他都是笑脸相迎，但内心里却都藏着深深恐惧。可张若昀就不一样，他也怕他，但不会装得不怕。而且张若昀应付恐惧的方式很聪明，别人是动不动就跪下颤抖求饶，他却懂得主动卖乖讨好，一旦他觉察到自己不气了，他也就不怕了，只有在床上真被干到不行的时候，才会哑着嗓子哭喊求饶。

所以刘源觉得张若昀这人挺讨喜的，自从他上了山，自己就在没有想过要去镇里找乐子。若不是降神日的到来提醒了他，他甚至都没有意识到时间已经过去一个月了。能让他独宠一月还依然爱不释手的人，张若昀真的是第一个。

“今日下山你同我一起。”

“啊？我也要去吗？”张若昀意外道。

“我要你去。”刘源说着抽起一张纱衣盖在张若昀的身体上。并不能蔽体的薄纱半遮半掩地徒增诱惑之意，血红的色泽搭配精致的金饰更显得肤色的奶白柔嫩。刘源流连地爱抚着透纱下赤裸的身体，手指勾着不知从何而来的一根金链加在他的脖子上。简单的链子前后各有两个小巧的圆环，前方的环上坠了数条长短不一的链子，后方则只有一个同样吊着圆环的长链沿背脊直下。刘源耐心地替他调整着项链的位置，冰凉的手指勾起胸前一串缀着许多碎红宝和铃铛的短链，一边揉弄他胸前的乳头一边将那末端的金丝小夹扣在他的乳根处。等到两边的乳头都装饰好后，他再挑起两根最长的金链拉至腰侧扣在他的腰链上。最后，他将余剩的两根金链分别从他乳下穿过绕到身后，扣在了那垂于后背的圆环上。

装饰好这一切后，刘源颇为满意勾唇轻笑了笑。随后，他从袖子里滑出两颗装着铃铛的镂空金球，分别塞入刚被他操过的双穴中。注入了神力的金球随着他的念想开始在张若昀体内震动磨蹭，一瞬激起的快感让人有些站不住地抓紧了他的衣服。敏感的人咬着唇努力地适应着，好不容易才习惯了些，刘源却又摸出一个坠着红宝石的小夹夹在了他挺立的阴核上。突然的微疼伴随着酥麻的快感让张若昀湿透了双穴，他不由呻吟着夹紧了双腿，止不住的淫液甚至开始顺着大腿根部往下滴。

“走两步我看看。”

“这、怎么走啊——”

“走。”

张若昀委屈地咬了咬嘴唇，然而还是不得不听话地试着往前迈出一小步。身上的铃铛一下随着他的动作响了起来，冰凉的珠宝轻扫着赤裸皮肤，激起的阵阵酥痒让张若昀总忍不住战栗。而坠在胸前和下身的宝石更是若有似无地拉扯着敏感点，那磨人的快感让他的每一步都变得异常艰辛，再加上体内不断磨蹭着穴心的震动感，等他终于走到刘源面前时，他的双腿都已经抖得几乎无法站直了。

“不行、这真的不行——”

“你说了不算，听我的。”刘源毫不留情地打断，单手搂着张若昀的腰便把他往山洞外面带。

“等一下、衣服呢？”张若昀慌张地抓着刘源的衣襟，赤裸的双足踉跄地跟着他的脚步跌撞前行。但好在他的脚因为之前的伤被刘源施过法术，如今可以不碰地行走，不用再担心被弄脏或是受伤。

“在他们眼里，你穿着呢。”刘源恶劣地轻笑了一声，抱住张若昀便御风而起，不过一瞬就已经到了祭坛。

突然降临的神灵让一众祭司都惶恐地下跪叩拜，还是第一次见到这种场景的张若昀有些不知所措地往刘源身边靠了靠。他紧张地看着祭司们庄重的着装和严肃的神情，突然就觉得自己这身打扮仿佛一个异教徒。而这时突然响起的鼓声如雷一般吓得他叫了出声，坛下的祭司好像才意识到神坛上还有别人。为首的大祭司有些不赞同地看着他，那锐利的眼神差点让张若昀以为刘源刚才的话是在骗他的。

“神龙大人，神坛是祭神用的，您这样做——”

“怎么，你有意见？”刘源挑了挑眉。说着，他暧昧地抚摸起张若昀赤裸的身体，即使在别人眼里，他怀里的人此刻衣冠楚楚，但这番举动也足够挑衅了。

然而受神庇佑的人只得低下头颅。“不敢……”不仅嘴上不敢，就连在心里抱怨一句也不敢。

祭典于是照常进行着，震天的雷鼓一声接一声环绕而起，庄严的颂歌在大祭司的带领下齐声奏响。那直击心灵的震撼让从未参与过这一切的张若昀惊得瞪大了眼睛，他不由得好奇问了一句：“这都是你写的？”可刘源只是兴致蔫蔫地打了个哈欠，回道：“他们瞎编的。”

“这瞎编的……也太厉害了吧……”张若昀由衷感叹道。

“你喜欢？”刘源好奇道，他自己看这玩意儿都看了半百年了，实在是一点兴趣都提不起来，但如果张若昀喜欢，也不是不能让他们多舞一会儿。

“倒也不是，就是觉得……挺厉害的。”张若昀努力思考了一下用词，但发现自己还是只会说厉害。

“不是喜欢就别看了。”刘源说着拽住张若昀的手在神坛上坐了下来。这时突然有一人从身后出现，吓得张若昀几乎整个跳起来，在发现他是来送水果后，便不由心情复杂地看着刘源。

“……他们在下面祭神，你在这吃水果？”这也太随便了吧！

“这可是我的神坛。”刘源笑着按住张若昀的后脑吻上了他的双唇，“我爱做什么便能做什么。”

话语间突然剧烈震起的双球让张若昀惊慌地呻吟了出声，他有些不可置信的抓紧了刘源的衣襟缩在他怀里。被压在身下的红宝石拽着那夹子拉扯着敏感的阴核，然而本应该觉得疼的地方却突然烧起了一波快感，紧跟着他的体内开始翻涌起一股熟悉的清潮。

还是第一次在清醒时候出现的情潮让张若昀感到强烈的羞耻，可湿透的双穴还是饥渴地泛起了阵阵酥麻，那激烈的瘙痒感让他情不自禁地开始磨蹭刘源的身体，就连尚未被碰过的双乳都跟着挺立了起来。而这时体内越发放肆的两颗金球几乎要碾碎他最后一丝理智的底线，镂空的表面快速地滚动着磨蹭柔嫩的宫口，剧烈的震动激起浪潮般过激的快感。已经战栗不止的下体湿成一片抽搐着开始喷溅淫液，高潮爆发的冲击让他失控地哑叫了出声。

突然落地的两枚金球打断了一部分祭司的吟诵，他们脸色青白地看着浸满了淫液的玩物，又激怒地看向神坛上已经开始交欢的两人。虽然在他们的视野里只能模糊看到刘源的半张脸埋在了张若昀的胸衣里，两人衣衫缠乱的下体正在激烈地晃动着，但光是这样的一幕和那若有似无的呻吟声就足以说明事实。可就在他们想要出言劝阻的时候，突然的一痛便让他们断气倒地。其他早已见过类似神罚的人都装作不知地继续着祭典，尽管心里都为神坛上的荒唐之事感到难以接受，然而迫于神威，他们除了服从别无选择。

而此刻神坛上的张若昀早已被刘源干得渐渐有些迷乱起来，他晃神地看着倒在地上的几个祭司，正想问一句为什么，就被刘源咬住他乳头的动作给打断了。刺激的快感让他呻吟着叫了出声，敏感的双穴本能地收紧咬住了体内的阴茎。被吸得舒服的刘源奖励地狠狠磨蹭着张若昀体内的敏感带，上翘的头部反复勾弄着酸麻柔软的宫口。他故意抓着人的双乳让他挺直坐立在自己身上，让下面的人都能瞥见张若昀这副淫乱的模样，却又什么都看不清，听不清。他享受地持续深插着他的软穴，听那些戴在他身上的珠宝都随着他的摇晃而甩出清脆的响声，混杂着止不住的呻吟，那音量几乎都要盖过下面那群人的吟诵。

“你看你，把他们都叫硬了。”刘源顽劣地咬着张若昀的耳垂道，他一下抽出粗挺的双茎，连带着勾出一股淫液甩在两人的身上。然后他将张若昀翻过去面对着台下的众人，故意拉开他的双腿裸露出他淫湿的下体，挺立的粗长迎着那人抗拒的哽咽再度插入了双穴。

尽管明知道台下的人什么都看不到，然而这种屈辱的视觉刺激还是让张若昀哭了出声。他不停地抓着刘源的双手哀求他放过自己，因羞耻而越发敏感的身体不断收紧着穴道。被甩得激烈的红宝石粗暴地拽拉着敏感的阴核，爽得高潮不停的阴穴抽搐着喷出来一股又一股的潮水。最喜欢把他干到水喷不停的刘源越发贪婪地狠干起来，他一边用力揉弄着张若昀红肿的双乳，一边去捏着那小夹进一步刺激他的阴核。肿胀的阴茎凸出无数毛刺激烈地磨蹭着宫口，柔韧的逆鳞反复搔刮战栗的敏感带。已经被干得濒临绝顶的人全身都紧绷着开始痉挛，经验十足的刘源看准了时机抓住宝石猛地拽掉了阴核上的小夹，那一瞬爆发的快感彻底击溃了张若昀的防线让他完全失控地泄了出来。淫液尿液混着溢出的精液不断地自他下体喷溅在干净的神坛上，那依旧粗挺的龙根带着尚未收起的逆鳞和毛刺从他体内擦出打在他的小腹上，浓白的精液随即一股接一股地喷到了他的脸上和胸上，有的被刘源抹开吸进了他的皮肤里，还有的被刮下送进了他的嘴巴里。

高潮过后久久不能平复的张若昀抽噎着瘫在刘源的怀里战栗不停，此刻变得慈悲的神怜爱地亲吻着祭品的额头，他温柔地抱起张若昀带他回到了山顶的洞里清洗身体。至于那件已经湿透了的纱衣，则连同他给众人的赏赐一起被扔在了神坛上。在幻术解除之后，一众祭司看着眼前的一片荒唐淫乱气得咳血昏却。然而神之所以为神，便是有着主宰一切，为所欲为的能力。他们这等凡人，除了跪拜，臣服，叩谢和感恩，没有第二条路可走。


	4. Chapter 4

四

张若昀发现自从上次神坛交欢之后，他的身体就出现了一些难以启齿的变化。首先是类似的发情状况变得越来越频繁，再来就是他总觉得自己最近胖了。原本平坦的小腹现在已经能看到明显的鼓起，而且跟着一起变大的还有他胸前的双乳。这怎么看怎么像怀孕的迹象让他感到紧张，对未知的恐惧更是让他下意识地想隐瞒这一切。

然而他越是害怕自己怀孕被发现，他的早孕反应就越是明显。以前好歹只有吃东西的时候才会想吐，没想到今天他居然在做饭的时候就已经忍不住吐了。恶心得浑身都难受的张若昀喘息着用手背擦了擦嘴，正想要消灭“罪证”，身后却响起了刘源的声音。

“又吐了？”

刘源是神，不需要进食，所以张若昀做饭吃饭的时候他一般都在山洞深处整理自己的金库。但毕竟住在同一个洞穴里，什么风吹草动都逃不过刘源的双耳，更别提他还能听心，张若昀身上到底发生了什么，他早就从他的心声里猜到一二了。

“没事。”张若昀心虚地直起身来，正想要装作什么都没发生地回去继续做饭，却被人从身后握住了双乳，那一下泛起的酸胀感让他不适地抓住了刘源的双手想要喊停。但刘源却捏住了他的乳头用力往外拉扯，一直把两颗肉粒都拉得挺立凸起，再捏住它们揉搓了起来。那熟悉的快感让张若昀忍不住呻吟了出声，阵阵酥麻的刺激不断地撩拨着敏感的情欲，再加上穴内突然开始震动的玉珠，雕刻着龙纹的粗糙表面轻轻磨蹭柔软的穴心……下身不自觉又湿成一片的张若昀不稳地靠在了刘源怀里。

“你的胸最近大了很多嘛。”刘源舔弄着张若昀的耳朵低声道。他一边用力地揉弄着越发饱满而有弹性的胸肉，一边伸手去抚摸他微鼓的小腹。这时一股热流顺着他的手掌注入张若昀的体内，紧接着那柔软的皮肤之下便出现了龙卵滚动摩擦的迹象，这陌生的感觉让张若昀有些害怕地收了收小腹，然而他越是紧张，那龙卵摩擦宫腔的感觉就越是明显，他甚至能感觉到它们在内部捣弄着宫口，配合外面的玉珠一同碾磨他的敏感点。

“别、唔——”又爽又怕的人忍不住呻吟出声。他紧张地抓住了刘源的手腕，仿佛要制止他继续玩弄自己的行为。然而这时玉珠震动磨蹭的幅度反而越发大了，那陡然攀升的快感激得张若昀双腿一软险些就要倒下去。

刘源轻笑着抱着人在洞口的石块上坐下，他拉开张若昀战栗的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，神力催动着两颗玉珠快速抽插顶弄着穴心，合不拢腿的人被干得水流不止呻吟不停，瘙痒的下身忍不住地贴住他的下体来回磨蹭，挂在身上的铃铛都因他的这番举动而淫荡地响了起来。这时震动的玉珠突然狠狠地刮过了宫口，瞬间爆发的快感让张若昀呻吟着喷出了大股的淫液。

刘源舔弄着咬住了他的嘴唇，舌头深入他口中与他紧紧纠缠在一起。深埋在体内的两颗玉珠被他取出收进了袖子里，勃起的双茎抵住他瑟缩的穴口浅浅磨蹭。此时便已经凸起的毛刺不断戳刺着敏感的嫩肉，那又痒又麻的触感勾起了张若昀强烈的欲望，让他本能地沉下腰吞入粗硬的勃起，却又因为那过于刺激的刮蹭感几度停下了动作调整自己。

被他磨得耐心都快没了的刘源不满地皱了皱眉，终于还是没忍不住直接干进了深处，握住他的腰快速地挺动起来。一下就被插到了底的人爽得全身都在发麻战栗，被刺激得不断收缩的宫腔挤压着内部柔软的龙卵，那陌生的摩擦感来回地揉蹭着敏感的宫口，仿佛在迎合着刘源的挺动一般共同挤压着他的敏感带，

顿时翻倍的快感让张若昀几乎叫都叫不出声，他爽怕地抱紧了刘源的脖子，双腿盘住了他的腰，在被人直接抱起的时候下意识地夹紧了双穴咬住了体内的阴茎。那一下舒爽的刺激让刘源舒服地叹了出声，他奖赏地托住张若昀的双臀操干他的敏感带，每一次抽出都用力地蹭过他体内的凸起，又冲着他的穴心快速地操进。满溢的淫水随着他的挺动不断地从穴口溅出，那粘腻的水声伴着有力的肉体碰撞声一下又一下地拍打着张若昀的身体。直到他被人放倒在床上，粗长的阴茎一下全部抽出，然后他被翻过来跪趴在床上，再撅着屁股被人再度插入。

轻易就能干上穴心的姿势让刘源的动作变得更为所欲为。他抓着张若昀的双乳用力地揉弄挤压，温热的神力顺着他的阴茎直接注入宫腔滋养着内里的龙卵。一下都变得兴奋起来的龙卵不断地滚动顶弄着宫口，那不断增大的体积撑得张若昀一阵酸胀全身酥麻。

眼看着柔软的小腹以肉眼可见的速度慢慢地膨胀起来，紧致的穴道也越发给力地吸食着敏感的阴茎。刘源满足地舔着唇放慢了些许速度，一边享受着湿穴吮吸挤压自己的快感，一边专心地玩弄着张若昀的双乳。略微粗糙的指腹反复磨蹭着敏感的乳尖，圆润的指甲不时搔刮着张开的奶孔刺激泌乳。又麻又刺的快感激得张若昀一抽一抽地抖着胸夹紧着屁股，胀痛的双乳总感觉有什么要从乳尖喷出，那汹涌的迫切感酸得他牙关都在发抖，止不住的唾液顺着他的嘴角流出打湿了一大片床褥。

刘源眯眼欣赏着张若昀这沉沦情欲的性感模样，轻笑着勾起唇加快了速度狠干起来。已经吸满了神力的龙卵一个个都跟鸡蛋一样撑满了他的宫腔来回顶弄，迫切的排卵感让张若昀酥痒得瑟缩不停。陌生的快感让他又怕又爽地抓紧了身下的床单，胀痛的双乳在刘源的刺激下变得越发饱满酸麻。濒临高潮的身体被干得战栗不止，彻底使不上力的后腰完全塌软在床榻上，鼓得都快碰到床单的肚子摇晃地拉扯着他的子宫，在快感爆发的瞬间，冲入的龙精冲刷着敏感的宫口，那终于被干开了口的宫颈收缩着挤出了第一颗龙卵，在刘源抽离他身体的瞬间裹着浓稠的精液从他阴穴里跳了出来落在床褥上。因排卵的摩擦而激起的又一轮快感让张若昀哑叫着又一次到达了高潮。接二连三被排出的龙卵反复摩擦着瘙痒的宫口，不断喷溅的潮水混着龙精一股接一股地从穴口溢出，一直到最后一刻龙卵排尽，都仍然无法平息地潮喷着。

刘源于是随手把龙卵拨到了一旁，然后抱起张若昀正面再进入了他。收起了毛刺和逆鳞的粗长缓慢而温和地爱抚着敏感的肉穴，享受着被热潮浇灌的快感。同时他低头含住了肿胀的乳头，舌尖反复挑弄敏感的奶孔，嘴唇包住整圈乳晕用力地吮吸。终于失去阻碍的奶头汹涌地喷出了乳汁，那醇香诱人的口感惹得刘源忍不住猛吸了几口，紧接着又换到另外一边如法炮制，直到两边的奶孔都顺利喷出乳液后再用手指揉弄挑逗，故意将那乳白的汁水溅得张若昀浑身都是。

“你别、浪费——”一心想着要喂龙裔的张若昀呻吟着责备道。

刘源见到他这个可爱的模样后，实在是有些忍不住地凑上前去吻住了他的双唇。他抱着瘫软的张若昀倒在床上亲吻着他的额头，一边安抚他战栗的身体，一边缓慢地在他体内挺动磨蹭。等到人经历完温和的高潮然后彻底平复下来后，再抱着他去看那堆刚刚生下的龙卵。

新生的龙卵都是一颗颗表面软糯的半透明卵球，它们自成形的那一刻起就已经开始了彼此吞噬。现在不过是一转眼的功夫，原本的七颗龙卵就已经只剩下三团卵状物。张若昀有些难受地皱眉看着，只觉得一阵酸楚在胃里不断翻涌让他干呕了数下。

“如果一生下来我就把它们分开，是不是就不会这样了……”

“如果你把它们分开，那就谁也活不了。它们只有吃掉对方，才有足够的灵气破壳而出。”

张若昀皱眉困难地吐出一口气，这才明白，原来神自诞生之时起，血液里就已经充满了杀戮残暴的本能。只有成功活到最后的，才有资格成为万物之主。

可是在那之后呢，世间的一切，除了神，最终都会消失，神便只能孤独地度过永生吗？

刘源闻言笑了笑，抱着张若昀轻柔地在他额角落下一吻。

“神没有你想象的那么脆弱，神也比你知道的还要强大。”

“神可以永生，也可以让人永生。”

“就看有没有这样的人，配得上与神永生相伴。”

张若昀听后一下冒出了一个问题，他没多想，便直接问了：“你在寻找这个人？”

刘源摇了摇头。“我从来没这么想过。”

但顿了顿，他又仿佛想到什么地补充道：“但或许我已经找到了。”

完。


End file.
